Titanic
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: As the prom comes up to the forefront Gaia has to face more problems than finding a date.Second chapter up:)
1. TRG

Titanic  
  
Gaia:  
  
School. The only reason I even go there is to waste time. I   
mean think about it. It, it is cool and all staying with the Mosses'  
They are the best. They welcomed me into their house with open  
arms. They have all been very kind to me treating me like a sister.  
The sister they lossed, the daughter they lossed.  
  
Sam. The single most person who I dont wanna see any time soon.  
Our relationship has soured. There isnt even a relationship anymore.  
Their is just pain and anger. Anger I dont even want to talk about.  
Pain in which when I think about it I crench. Sam. That single name  
makes me sick to my stomach.  
  
Ed. The only person in this cruel and unusual world I can stand right  
now. We talk and stuff. But now my feelings for him are changing. I  
feel slight;y attracted to him. His walking has brought a whole new dynamic   
to our already crazy friendship that has been through so many twists and   
turns these past months.  
  
Dad.Oliver.Loki. Dont ever say those names around me if you dont want to loose a  
tooth. I dont know who to trust. My dad has betrayed me so many times. Well not  
betrayed me in the since of the word. But he has abandoned me so many times.  
Well twice to be exact. Oliver who is my dads twin promises he loves me yadda,  
yadda,yadda. But my dad told me he is Loki. Loki as a matter of fact is my worst   
enemy so to speak. He is responsible for every peace of pain in my life. And I am   
still waiting for our first and final confortation...  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Heather Gannis walked the halls of Village high. Everybody loves me, she thought to herself.  
  
"Heather," Megan said. "Hello,"  
  
"What?" Heather crash landed back to earth. "What?"  
  
"Prom," Megan said. "Me, you, Kristy, Max, and Buffy are planing it. Remember?"   
  
"Yeah," Heather said. "When is the meeting?"  
  
"Like today," Megan said,"So I guess you really didnt get my message on your two way huh?"  
  
"I did I just zoned out for a minute." Heather said.  
  
Ed walked down the hallway. Or limped.  
  
"Look, I'll see you after school in the chem lab to discuss the bitter details, kay?" Heather said.  
  
Megan nodded and walked away.  
  
"Ed," Heather said pulling his arm.  
  
"What do you want?" Ed asked.  
  
"Why wont you talk to me?" Heather asked. "I'm pretty sure you got my letter."  
  
"Yeah, I did," Ed said.  
  
"Well?" Heather asked.  
  
"I know your sorry." Ed said. "But I dont see us back together."  
  
"But," Heather said.  
  
"I gotta go," Ed said.  
  
"Proms next week."  
  
"I know," Ed said.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Heather asked.  
  
"I dunno,"Ed said, "I dont even know if I' even going."  
  
"Oh," Heather said,"Do you remeber our promise?"  
  
"What promise?" Ed asked.  
  
"The one about the prom. "You told me you would take me."  
  
"That was before my accident and before you met Sam Moon."  
  
"But still," Heather hesitated. "Think about it."  
  
"Ok," Ed said.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ed:  
  
Heather. I cant believe she is throwing that whole prom promise shit  
in my face. That was along time ago. When there was a me and her  
. I dont want to go with her. But I remember the night just fine  
. We were sitting under the stars and she asked me to take her  
to her prom cause it was the most important night in a girls  
life next to a wedding. But I'll see if Gaia is going and maybe  
we can go together. Maybe  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gaia Moore strolled down the halls of a school wom which shes been to mostly the whole year but still felt so new to it. She hated this place with a passion. She mainly comes here to see Ed. And that's who she saw.  
  
"Hey," She said.  
  
"Hey," Ed replied with a grin.  
  
"So are you ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"Why?" Ed said.  
  
"Because the last bell has already ranged. Which planet are you on right now?" She asked.  
  
"Earth," Ed said. "You wanna go out for a little fun?"  
  
"Where to?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Times square." Ed said. "It's two twenty five we can make it there by three."  
  
"What happens at three?" Gaia asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"This is TRL with Carson Daly. Today we are turning the show over to the crowd outside inTimes square." He said with many screams from all the teens.  
  
Gaia hasnt see this many people together since they were giving away drugs the other day. Sure she beat up a few crack heads but this was outrageous.  
  
"What the hell is happening?" Gaia asked.  
  
"I guess you dont watch tv?" Ed said.  
  
"Well, I do." Gaia said. "But what the hell is this?"  
  
"What television shows do you watch?" Ed asked.  
  
"Mainly smackdown." Gaia said.  
  
"Aha! I knew I saw that move you did on that skin head somewhere before. It was from the Rock. You copycat."  
  
"Uh uh, no way he stole it from me." Gaia said. "But you still havent answered my question what the hell is going on?"  
  
"TRL," Ed said. "From MTV. It is a music request shw in which the fans pick what they want to see."  
  
"Oh," Gaia said." But that still doesnt say why we're here."  
  
"We are going to be on tv." Ed said.  
  
"Hell no," Gaia said.   
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Well," Heather said," Are we going to have it in the gym?"  
  
"No that is so passe." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah totally." Max said.  
  
"Well we should have it somewhere fun." Krsity said.  
  
"Let's turn on the tv." Megan said.  
  
"Ok," Heather said turning the tv. "Wow. I didnt know we had cable."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said. "Cable in the class room."  
  
"OHMIGOD." Buffy screamed. "TRL is on turn to it."  
  
"Ok,"Heather said.  
  
"It is on a commercial." Kristy said.  
  
"Ok, I dont see how watching TRL is going to help us." Heather said.  
  
"They do alot of local advertising." Megan said.  
  
Then a commercial came on. "Do you like moonlight? Do you like water?Do you like boats? Well if you answer yes to all of those questions you should take a cruise. Rental $500 for one night."  
  
They all screamed. "We should have it on the boat." Buffy screamed.  
  
"Great idea," Heather said. "Great idea."  
  
"TRL is back on," Buffy said.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Well," Carson said, "Nsync who do you want to come up here?"  
  
Justin smiled as the camera pans through the crouds.  
  
"Her," JC said and the guy next to her with the crutches."  
  
"Yeah," The rest of them agreed.   
  
"You two come up here." Carson said.  
  
"Me?" The blonde girl asked.  
  
"And me?" The guy on the cruthces asked.  
  
"Yeah come on up." Carson said.  
  
They laughed as the blonde girl made a look of disgust.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hell no,Ed" Gaia said,  
  
"We gotta," Ed said as they were lead to the Times Square studio.  
  
Gaia signed,  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hell no," Heather screamed. "Tell me my eyes are playing tricks."  
  
"They arent,"Megan said.  
  
"Sleaze ball Gaia Moore is on tv with Ed!" Heahter couldnt believe her own eyes. "This is so wrong."  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Who are you two?" Carson asked.  
  
"I'm Gaia," She said.  
  
"I'm Ed," he saidsmiling at Gaia,  
  
"What school do you go to?" Justin asked.  
  
"Village high."Ed said.   
  
"Well what are you guys doing in school now?" Carson asked,  
  
"Prom," Ed said "is next week.,"  
  
"Well I guess you two wont have any problems with dates now." JC said.  
  
"Well as you know you guys gotta introduce the next video."Carson said.  
  
Gaia looked at Ed. "The next video is I'm a slave 4 u." Ed said.  
  
"By Britney Spears." Gaia added.  
  
The video played.  
  
"Well do you guys want to ask Nsync any questions?" Carson asked.  
  
Gaia signed. "No,"  
  
"Come on," Lance said.  
  
"What do you do with all that money you have?" Ed asked.  
  
"The usual. by stuff." Joey said.  
  
"Well what si the usual?" Ed asked.  
  
"Buy houses and give to charity." JC said.  
  
"Bullshit," Gaia said.  
  
"Whoa dont we have the little mouth." Justin said.  
  
"Ok, I gotta question." Gaia said.  
  
"Shoot," Chris said.  
  
"What is your favorite doughnut?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Krispy Kremes." They said.  
  
"Good answer."Gaia said. "But we gotta go to a commercial." Carson said. They were all invited to stay til the show was over but Gaia opted to leave. Ed followed.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I cant believe what I just saw." Heather said.  
  
"So Heather are you still gong to be prom queen?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Totally." Heather said.  
  
"So everythings set. Prom on a boat. So now we could all go shopping. now." Megan said.  
  
"Yeah, I dont even have a dress." Heather said.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"We so rocked," Ed said.   
  
"You think?" Gaia said scoffing a hot dog.  
  
"Yeah," Ed said.  
  
"Are you going to the prom?" Gaia asked.  
  
"You?" Ed asked.  
  
"I asked you first." Gaia said.  
  
"Yeah, but I dont have a date." Ed said.  
  
"Neither do I,"Gaia said,  
  
"So do you wanna go?" Ed said.  
  
"Together?" Gaia asked.   
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Ok," Gaia said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day at school Gaia and Ed walked through the halls which were filled with vote for Heather. "Hey you two were on tv yesterday?" A blonde boy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gaia said.  
  
"You two rock, will you go to the prom with me?"  
  
"I already have a date." Gaia said. "But thanks."  
  
"Oh my god we are the local celebritys." Ed said.  
  
"Damn," Gaia said. Thats all she needed was extra attention.  
  
"Oh shit!" Ed said. "Gaia dont turn around."  
  
She was ready for an attack but she turned around anyway. She almost died. It was a poster with her face on it.  
  
It has to be a joke because what it read she couldnt believe what it read. Vote Gaia for prom queen.  
  
She got weak in her knees. But it was also true.  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Hope you liked it. Dont be afraid to review or to check out www.geocities.com/hav_no_fear222  
  



	2. Prom night massacre

Prom night massacre  
  
Gaia:  
  
Ok, first off: Am I in an alternate reality?  
The reason I ask this question.   
Reason#1:I was on TV yesterday some teens  
dream: TRL  
Reason#2:People liked me and not only that   
Those assholes put me up for prom queen.  
Yeah I know me nominated for anything other   
than ass kicking awards and loser awards is  
beyond me. But these teens like me. I guess you   
make an appearance on one show and then your   
"The bomb" But anyway the people at school   
actually, want me to win. You should see them   
passing me in the hallway it is so cool. They are like  
"What's up, Gaia?" And I say like a dork "I didn't know you  
knew my name." But I am going to drop out of the competition.  
I just don't need all eyes on me. Especially not at prom. In which I'm  
going with Ed.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"What a joke," Heather said to Buffy.  
  
"Like totally," Buffy said licking on a lollipop. "Like that bitch could actually beat you in prom queen."  
  
"I know," Max, said walking towards them.  
  
"Hey," Heather and Buffy said.  
  
"Can you believe these people? They nominate Gaia Freak Moore." Max said.  
  
"I know," Heather said. "Max, did you ever notice how munch you look like Jessica Alba?"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, but no." Max said. "I am so munch prettier than her."  
  
"Here she comes," Buffy whispered as Gaia walked by.  
  
"Heather can I speak to you?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Sure," Heather said," Guys I will see you later at prom meeting."   
  
They turned and left.  
  
"Look," Gaia began. "I didn't go up for prom queen. Somebody put me up to it. I am going to drop out."  
  
Heather laughed. "Don't bother,"  
  
"What?" Gaia asked shocked.  
  
"You can't beat me," Heather said. "And plus it will be funny to see what you wear. You're a loser and you can't win."  
  
Gaia had a blank face. Heather could not register anything. Until a smirk came up on Gaia's face. "Bitch," She whispered under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Heather asked.  
  
"I said your wrong." Gaia stated. "I am not gonna drop out thanks to you. I am going to kick your ass and show you that I can win."  
  
Heather could not help but laugh. "Yeah right,"  
  
"We'll see," Gaia said.  
  
"Oh yes, we all will see what a loser you are come prom night." Heather said. "Do you even have a date? Wait hold that answer. No one would want to go with you."  
  
"Your right no one would want to go with me," Gaia said turning away. She started to walk away then turned her head around. "Except for Ed."  
  
Gaia smiled as she saw Heathers face drop.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Heather:  
  
No way. Not only is Gaia going up against me she is taking Ed  
with her. What a bitch. But this is one thing she wont take away   
from me. Prom queen. Ok, I have to give it to her. Being a freak yeah  
She would win that award but when it comes to popularity, she is on my turf.  
And on my turf, I am Xena.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"No way," Ed said hopping next to Gaia.  
  
"Yeah," Gaia said," I am running for prom queen and I am going to kick Heather's ass."  
  
"Good luck," Ed said.  
  
"I don't believe in luck." Gaia said.  
  
"But you're going to need luck to win." Ed said," If you haven't noticed Heather is miss popularity at school."  
  
"So you don't think I can kick her ass." Gaia asked.  
  
"Oh, I know you can kick her ass physically but in the prom queen feild: no." Ed said offering a smile.  
  
"Look we are going to win." Gaia said." One way or another."  
  
"What does that mean?" Ed asked.  
  
"Well you have a bunch of friends back now that you're walking. And I know they would listen to you. So tell them and all the foot ballers and basket ballers to vote for me." Gaia said.  
  
"You know what," Ed smiled. "This just might work."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ed:  
  
Ok in this corner you have the lovely but lethal Gaia Moore  
and in the other corner, you have the nasty hair puller   
Heather Gannis. Who will win the prize of prom queen?  
Well it beats me. I loved them both at one time. I still   
love Gaia but my hatred from Heather will never cloud  
what was. I want Gaia to win but I doubt it will come out   
That way.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gaia walked into a boutique. It was fancy of course a place Gaia would never go. She looked around the store. Nothing she wanted. She had saw George before she came here and told him everything and he gave her a few hundred dollars to get a dress. Sweet George. But of course, she wasn't going to waste a couple hundred on a dress she would wear for night. Maybe she would buy a cheap dress, then a sub, then a box of Krispy Kremes, and then a large half and half and drink and eat it all at the Mosses for a midnight snack.  
  
Maybe. Then she saw a dress. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever saw. It was something her mom would wear. She then saw a teenaged saleslady. "Hey, how munch is this?"  
  
"It's seventy dollars." The girl said. "Oh my god! Gaia?"  
  
"Yeah and you are?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Ivy," She said.  
  
"Oh my god," Gaia said. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Well my parents moved here a few weeks ago." Ivy said. "I then got a job. I was meaning to look you up but you never replied."  
  
"Replied to what?" Gaia asked.  
  
"I sent you an e-mail." Ivy said,"  
  
"Well that must have been a few months ago just when I left living with George and Ella cause now I don't have a computer except for my old friend Mary's" Gaia said  
  
"Oh," Ivy said writing down something on a piece of paper. "This is my number call me when you get home."  
  
"Ok," Gaia said. "But first I want this dress."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Page 2 e-mails: numbers 59-61. Gaia had not noticed the letter at first because after that little break from checking her e-mails after the whole Ella thing, she had just thought of it as junk mail but there it was.  
  
Poisonivy@Alloymail.com  
Subject: New York bound  
Message: Hey,  
Yeah, I know its weird to hear from me and all but, I am moving to New York. You know my dad and his ever-moving jobs. But this one is forever. So when you get this e-mail me back.  
-Ivy  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Did you do it?" Gaia asked Ed.  
  
"Yeah," Ed said. "You have tons of support behind you. You are so going to win."  
  
"Thanks," Gaia said. "So did you get your tux?"   
  
"Yeah," Ed said. "Actually I planned on using the one from my sisters engagement party but when your sitting down it a tux it looks bigger than when your standing up so I just looked like a fool so I bought a new one today."  
  
"Good," Gaia said smiling.  
  
"Forget about me for a minute," Ed said, "Did you buy your prom dress?"  
  
"Yeah," Gaia said. "I know your going to like it. But this is so not me. Lie the last few days I haven't been Gaia Moore but some alien has taken control over my body to make me wanna buy a beautiful dress and not to wear a potato sack as I originally planned."  
  
"You wear going to wear a potato sack." Ed asked.  
  
"Well yeah at first," Gaia said. "Just to prove the real Gaia isn't gone."  
  
"Yeah," Ed said, "Even in a potato sack you would look beautiful."  
  
Gaia smiled. That was so sweet. She should kiss him. No, scratch that.  
  
"Friday is going to get here so fast." Ed said.   
  
"Hello," Gaia said, "It's Thursday how slow could Friday get here."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Gaia's to do list:  
  
1.Buy shoes to match dress  
  
2.Get a brush  
  
3.Make sure Ed wont back out on taking me to prom  
  
4.Kiss Ed goodnight at prom  
  
5.Kill myself for thinking about Ed this way  
  
6.Get my mind back on chess  
  
7.Call Sam  
  
8.Kick my own ass for thinking about calling Sam  
  
9.Get something to eat   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Heather walked into a fantastic boutique. It was her second favorite place to shop. Since her dad had just got back to work and the fact that they were still a little broke added to the fact that she didn't have a lot of money to get an expensive dress that she always dreamed of but she could still find something cheap that was cute.  
  
And that she did. A beautiful black dress. "Can I get this?"  
  
"Yeah," The saleslady said. "These are selling out."  
  
"Oh," Heather said. Maybe she shouldn't get it. No, "I will take it."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gaia's journal  
  
Sunday:  
  
Ok, I am just going to resolve that I know nothing about anyone.  
That's it. I have talked about this pleanty of times before-how   
I whine every few pages that the people I thought I knew were  
way different than the way I depicted them to be or that my  
Instincts were wrong about someone else. Well, now lets just   
multiply that by a thousand.  
  
Monday:  
  
Me prom queen. I couldn't believe it all day in class. I was like  
yeah right. After being on TRL on Friday and all the people  
that wanted to talk to me on Monday it was just so different  
for me. I am going to back out.  
  
Tuesday:  
  
As I stated many times before: Heather Gannis is an evil bitch.   
But beyond that, she is just evil. I wanted to tell her I was backing  
out of the prom queen thing and she basically told me I ad no choice  
anyway. Hello, I already know that. Then she made a few bitchy   
remarks about how I couldn't win against her. Maybe I cant but I am  
going to try. Plus Ed is taking me.  
  
Wednesday:  
  
Ok, I got a killer dress. Ok killer dress? I must be taken over by aliens  
or something cause the real Gaia Moore would never use killer dress I  
n a sentence. Ooh, I cannot wait to see Ed in a tuxedo. Yum. He may be tastier   
than a box of Krispy Kremes.  
  
Thursday:  
  
I am so ready for the big night. Ed has a tuxedo; I have a dress and a couple   
Votes from the football team. Even though I don't think, they will vote   
for me I still think I have a chance of winning. The reason why I think  
I wont win? I kicked most of the football teams ass by bulling around   
people smaller than them.  
  
Friday:  
  
I am writing in here early mainly because I am going into this thing so   
stoked but I may be leaving in tears and I am so ready for that. I am ready   
to see who wins. Wait it is 4:30 am. I need caffeine. Maybe I will head by   
Star bucks in the morning and get a cold coffee. But anyway wish me luck.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe they make us come to school the day of the prom." Buffy said slamming her locker.  
  
"I know that is so inhumane." Max said. "So is Angel taking you?"  
  
"Totally," Buffy said. "Is Logan taking you?"  
  
"Of course." Max said, "So do you think Heather is going to win?"  
  
"No," Buffy said. "I have a few undercover nerds working the ballots and he said that Gaia is wining."  
  
"No," Max said.  
  
"Well we are going to have to do something about that."Buffy said.  
  
"We are," Max said.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sam just made it into his dorm. When he came to sit on his bed he saw someone.   
  
"Heahter," Sam said.  
  
"Sam," Heather said, "Sorry for coming over."  
  
"Don't be," Sam said.  
  
"But the last time we saw each other you were pretty mad." Heather said.  
  
"Yeah," Sam said, "I was pissed. But I'm over it now."   
  
"Good," Heather said. "I need a favor."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
8:15 Gaia and Ed entered the boat. It was big. Very big. Gaia looked more beautiful than he would think. she would have.   
  
"You look beautiful," Ed said.  
  
"So do you," Gaia said, "But in a boy way."  
  
"Thanks," Ed said. "Want some punch?"  
  
"Sure," Gaia said.  
  
This was fun. No fights tonight. The boat was supposed to take off at 8:30 and she was ready to get away.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Reese," Buffy said.  
  
"Yes," Reese said.   
  
"Who won?" Max said.  
  
"Well Gaia did." Reese said.  
  
"By how munch?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It was a landslide," Reese said.   
  
"Look I know you have a thing for Gaia and we promise to hook you two up if you let us have the ballot box." Max said.  
  
"You promise?" Reese asked.  
  
  
"Promise," Buffy said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Reese asked.   
  
"We are going to make Heather win," Max said.  
  
"But that's wrong," Reese said.  
  
"Yeah I know but do you think Gaia would go out with you if she was the most popular girl in school and you were still a nerd?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No," Reese said handing over the box.  
  
Max pulled out a ton of fake entry's out of her purse and dumped Gaia's overboard.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The boat had taken off and Heather had still not seen Gaia. She wondered were she was.. She had her dates arm and held it tight for Gaia t see.  
  
"There is Ed," Heather said. "She has to be close by."  
  
They walked towards them to see Gaia and Ed side by side. Heather and Gaia looked at each other.  
  
"Nice dress," Gaia said.  
  
"Same there," Heather said. They both had on the same dress.  
  
"Small world after all?" Ed said.  
  
"Sam," Gaia said looking at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Heahter asked me to come." Sam said.  
  
"Oh," Gaia siad now mad.  
  
"Want some more punch?" Ed asked Gaia.  
  
"Yeah," Gaia said.  
  
"I'll go with you," Heather offered.  
  
Ed's smiled faded as he headed over to the punch bowl.  
  
"Why are you really here?" Gaia asked. "To make my life a living hell?"  
  
"No," Sam said,"I wanted to see you,"  
  
"This isnt helping," Gaia said. "Heahter knew what she was doing."  
  
"Let's talk on the balcony." Sam said leading her there.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Well," Heather said.  
  
"Well what?" Ed asked.  
  
"You promised to take me." Heather said.  
  
"Well promises can sometime be broken." Ed said.  
  
"Yeah I can see." Heather said.  
  
"Look I don't see you complaining with your college honey." Ed said.  
  
"Well, it isn't like that." Heather said. "I wish you would just forget what happened."  
  
"You caused my damn accident for gods sake. You just expect me to say that's ok I wanted to be in a wheelchair." Ed asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Heather said.  
  
"That not just it you wanted me to lie about me getting my feelings back in my legs so you could be rich." Ed said.   
  
"Look I said I'm sorry," Heather said. "We can at least have a no fighting rule for the happiest night of our lives."  
  
"Deal," Ed said.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Heather asked.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"It looks like it's going to storm," Sam said.  
  
"I heard we were expecting rain. But I didn't think to munch of it since we were going to be on a boat all night." Gaia said.  
  
"Look Gaia I'm sorry for being all distant." Sam said.  
  
"I can't just forgive you." Gaia said.  
  
"Well can we at least have a little peace?" Sam asked.   
  
"Yeah." Gaia said.  
  
"Can we have one dance?" Sam asked.  
  
"After I dance with Ed first." Gaia said. "After all he is my date."  
  
"I know." Sam said. "Look it's getting windy out here we better go back it."  
  
"Yeah, we can't even see the dock anymore." Gaia said. "Plus our dates must be worried."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Where were you?" Ed asked Gaia.  
  
"Out on the balcony." Gaia said. "Wanna dance."  
  
"Yeah." Ed said.  
  
They dance for a few songs. They were all fast. Then the lights dimmed a bit and a slow song began. Whitney Houston's "I will always love you"  
  
"You wanna sit this one out" Ed asked Gaia.  
  
"No," Gaia said.  
  
"If I should stay  
I would only be in your way   
So I'll go, but I know   
I'll think of you every step of the way"  
  
  
Ed had Gaia around her waist thinking of her. Thinking about kissing her. She smiled into his eyes.  
  
"I will always love you  
I will always love you  
  
Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye, please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you need"  
  
Gaia smiled at Ed. She loved him as a friend. A best friend. She saw Sam and Heather Dancing. Sam looked her in the eyes and at that moment, they had made a psyic link. They both wised they were dancing with each other.  
  
"I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love"  
  
This was it, Ed thought. He was going to do it. "I love you gaia," He did it.  
  
"I love you to," Gaia said. Ed was so happy. This was the best moment of his life. "Sam,"  
  
His world just crashed down. He followed her gaze at it led right to Sam. She loved him.  
  
"I will always love you  
I will always love you"  
  
Heather held Sa tightly. She wanted Ed so bad and yet he was dancing with Gaia. She hated this.  
  
"I will always love you  
I will always love you"  
  
Gaia felt weird. She heard Sam say he loved her yet she was dancing with Ed. Maybe she was hearing things.  
  
The song ended,   
  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Reese:  
  
I know I may be a nerd. But I loved Gaia Moore  
ever since, I first laid eyes on her and will never  
stop. I hope she feels the same. I think it's wrong for  
what Heathers are doing but if Gaia is hurt, I will tell   
her the truth so she could love me.  
  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Some nerd stepped up on the half stage. The place was really nice. It was decorated so beautifully. Gaia felt good.  
  
"Time to announce prom king." He said. "And the winner is...Ed Fargo."  
  
Ed hopped up there as fast as he could. This was it. Gaia was going to win; he could feel it in his bones.  
  
"And the prom queen it was a tough battle but it goes to...Heather Gannis."  
  
She walked up there. "So I guess we do get to be together tonight after all."  
  
"Now for court jester Gaia Moore," She walked up to receive a joker's hat and a little wand. She was so pissed. Heather won again.   
  
"Give the wand to Heather." Reese said. She did.  
  
Heather hit Gaia in the head with it accidentally. "Sorry."  
  
"Now for the king and queens dance."  
  
They slowly danced together. Sam took Gaia by the hand," lets go back on the balcony."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
George sat in front of the TV watching something on the news. "This just in. A terrible thunderstorm is heading for the shores. This is the worst storm w have seen in years. In addition, we did not even know it was coming. We thought it would be a slight storm but now it is turning out to be very bad with hurricane type winds. We will keep you posted."  
  
"God no," George said. " Gaia."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sam and Gaia looked down at the water. "The storms getting bad," Gaia said.  
  
"Not as bad as you feel," Sam said.  
  
"I know," Gaia said letting a tear slide from her eye. "I never felt this weak."  
  
"Don't feel that way," Sam said taking her hands.  
  
"I'm a loser I'm supposed to be fearless and all but I cry over loosing some stupid crown." Gaia said.  
  
"Fearless?" Sam asked.  
  
"Figure of Speech."Gaia said.  
  
Lightening smashed and thunder clapped. The winds pushed. Sam looked Gaia in her eyes. "I love you,"  
  
"I love you too," Gaia said.  
  
He kissed her. Then as he faced the open air he saw it and pushed Gaia out of the way. It was a huge tidal wave heading for the boat. "Get down!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
